


Sugar is your friend

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Jeremy worries alot, Transcendence AU, one of Mabel's reincarnations, she's adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and his little sister need Alcor's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar is your friend

Jeremy looked at his sister Anna as she put the finishing touches on the summon circle.

"Do you think it’ll work?" He asked quietly. He still couldn’t believe she had managed to talk him into it. Summoning a demon was a serious no-no and could get them separated. Again. 

Anna giggled as she closed the circle. “Of course it will!” She said happily, putting down the baggy of piped icing she had used to make the circle.

Jeremy pulled out the piece of paper he had written the summoning spell and tips on and layed it out on the floor in front of them. 

"Okay" he said nervously, going over the list again. "Circle? Check. Offering?" He looked up to see Anna putting two giant chocolate cupcakes in the circle. "Check. Now all we need is the blood." He took a little needle and poked his finger, while his sister did the same. Two droplets fell in the circle. 

"Now what?" She asked as she put a bandage on her finger. 

"Now we chant." They started the spell Jeremy had gotten off the internet. 

"Astrum splendidum, te invoco, invoco tuum potentiae, dico nomen tuum: Alcor!"

The summon circle glowed brightly as the demon burst through the portal.

"WHO DARES SUMMON THE DEMON ALCOR?" He roared as he entered the room, fire streaming from his eyes. He had a black suit on with golden stars and a top hat. 

Jeremy looked terrified. Anna look like she was about to laugh. 

"W-w-we umm… " he stuttered as he he tried to get a grip on himself.

"We need your help." Anna said to the demon. 

Alcor looked down at her and smiled, his sharp fangs glinting in the fire light. 

"Oh?" He said as he extinguished the fires and sat cross legged in mid air. "What do you need my help with?"

Anna looked at Jeremy. He stood up and tried to explain. “We’re orphans. Our parents died in a car crash five years ago. Since then we’ve been bounced from foster home to foster home. Thing is, not very many people want to take care of two kids so they split us up. But I promised my parents that I would take care of her. So we kept running away until we got put into a foster home where we could be together.” 

He saw Alcor nod, as though he completely understood. Then he asked, “But why do you need my help?” 

Anna took over the story. “So we finally find a family that might want to keep us both right? And that’s where we are right now. But in order for them to be able to keep us they need to have a steady job.” 

Anna started crying. “We really like them! They’re nice people! But the bakery they own is going under, and unless they sell or get normal jobs they are going to have to turn us back over the state!” She sniffled and wiped her nose. “We need you to save the bakery. Because we dont have anywhere else to go.” 

Alcor thought on it for a minute then asked softly, “But what’s in it for me?” 

Anna smiled and said, “well I would offer my soul but im kinda fond of it.”

Alcor laughed. “Okay how bout this? I help drum up business for your bakery and in return I get free cupcakes for the rest of the year. Is it a deal?” He held out his blue flame covered hand. 

Jeremy held back his sister as she reached to shake. “Why would you help us? What’s the catch?”

"No catch kid. Just trying to help."

Jeremy stared.

"Alright geez kid I’ll tell you." Alcor looked a bit embarrassed as he said, "you remind me of me and my sister."

"What?!"

"You have a sister?" 

"Are you going to take the deal or not?" He shouted as he held out his hand.

Anna and Jeremy both shook. 

"Well my work here is done." He said quickly. "you guys should get some decent business by tomorrow morning and should be able to keep the bakery going for a along time." 

He was about to leave in a huff when he stopped and looked down. “Is this circle made of frosting?!” 

Anna nodded. 

"She never changes does she?" He muttered as he vanished back into the Dreamscape.


End file.
